


Interrupted presentations

by Random__Fangirl



Series: Your average teenage spider [13]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ants, Gen, Homework, Not Ant-Man (2015) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Scott Lang, School, Scott Lang is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random__Fangirl/pseuds/Random__Fangirl
Summary: Peter let out the breath he was holding. This was the best idea he had ever had. "Could you help me on my report, Mr Lang?"Scott smiled. "I'M ANT-MAN" he then yelled. "I CAN DO ANYTHING!!" He paused before smirking evilly. "TIME TO BRING OUT THE ANTS!!"oh god! maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.................or............Peter needs help on his homework...... Scott is there to help!





	Interrupted presentations

Peter Parker was panicking he had a presentation tomorrow...

This normally would not have been a problem for him but, this time he forgot it existed!...... He was doomed....... He had to learn the complete biological makeup of a bull ant by tomorrow and he needed to wtite a speech!.

... What was he going to do?!

....What could he do?.... I mean come on he had one day!..... Just one. No one could do that in one day... Not even Spider-Man........ It was Impossible! Or was it?...

.............................................

Just at the moment that Peter had lost all hope and nearly given up, a man walked into the living room where he sat, on the couch. " hey kiddo, how's it going?"

Almost jumping out of his seat peter whipped around to punch the guy in the face. How the hell did someone break into stark Towers... THE STARK TOWERS but, Just before he punched the guy the man disappeared into thin air...

The man was gone, how was that possible?

As he thought it over, he almost missed the is voice was whispering in his ear. "whoa, spidey, why are you trying to punch me" "what did I do this time" looking over at his shoulder he sighed, There on his shoulder was a man, a tiny little ant sized man....

How could he be so dumb. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that it was a hero next to him and not a common crook.

Scolding himself internally he spoke in the general direction of Scott. "Sorry Mr Lang. It was just a reflex." peter said before realizing something... he was saved!

"Mr Lang would you happen to know about ants" He asked with a newly restored hope in his eyes.

"Kid, I thought you were a genius" Scott said jokingly and Peter held his breath. "of course I do!"

Peter let out the breath he was holding. This was the best idea he had ever had. "Could you help me on my report?"

Scott smiled. "I'M ANT-MAN" he then yelled. "I CAN DO ANYTHING!!" He paused before smirking evilly. "TIME TO BRING OUT THE ANTS!!"

oh god! maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

...,.............................................................

Ms Lane, one of the most strict teachers at the school looked over her class and smiled. They were definitely excited about their presentation today. "Alright class, time to settle down." She leaned back into her chair. "I will be calling your names and then you will be giving a short ten to fifteen minute presentation in your biology subject. This will be going on for several days and it will be in a random order. Am I clear?"

The class was a chorus of groans, trying and failing to be nice to their teacher. (They just wished it was easier.)

"Now, class, that is no way to respond to me."

"Yes ma'am"

..........................................................

The day seemed to pass by two quickly for peter and he was lucky to finish on time. It was thrown hastily together and was a slight mess of papers. He wished he had more time to finish it but, today was the last day, he just hoped his project was enough...

"Mister peter Parker, it is your turn"

Sighing he grabbed his rapidly falling apart project off the table and walking to the front of the classroom... To his doom... Nothing could save him now.

The teacher frowned, as she looked over the board "I see you put little effort into the visual." She paused to look him in the eye. "I certainly hope your speech is better."

Stuttering peter opened his mouth "yes miss, it is." "Well- well I hope it is at least." What was wrong with him... He sounded like he had never done this before.

Just at that moment a sentence that was all too familiar was called out to his class and the door burst open. "Hey kiddos, how is it hanging?!" They had a deal. Scott and Peter had made a plan and he should have know that Scott lang never was one to go to plan...

It only took a second before the class went from scilent to firing question after question.

"Who is that?"

"Is that Ant-Man?!!!"

"Isn't he a criminal!"

"He's an avenger, right?"

"Why is he here?"

Peter graoned Trying very hard to blend into the floor... (Sadly it did not work.)

"Hey Petey, I decided that I would help you with your presentation on the ant." Scott said when he spotted the now rapidly retreating kid. "Plus, I think your class would love a lecture from me. Wouldn't they?"

The resulting cheer answered the question for him and Peter decided that he would have rather failed then endured this...

...................................................................

The Next fifteen minutes were the worst minutes not his life... Peter parker wanted to curl up in the corner and die. 

Scott had started the presentation by highlighting an ants biology (with peter providing fun facts so he wouldn't fail). Next the man had shrunk down and lifted something to show how his suit mimicked the size to strength ratio of an ant (he called in the real ants to help with this). Over all it was not a bad presentation... He just wished that no one was there to hear it...

The rumors of his internship were proved true and flash had been giving him a break lately (probably feeling guilty). He was asked to get autographs for them and many started a new rumor that he was Tony's son... 

And let's just say he wasn't denying anything.


End file.
